


Assassin Toni - outline

by orphan_account



Series: Works to Adopt  |  I'm Considering Writing    ---    (Procrastination) [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Female Tony Stark, I have posted the first chapter of this, current title: Toni Stark is Many Things, title will change eventually
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:00:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29529537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: the title. this is currently being written the title will be changed but is currently Toni stark is Many Things
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Works to Adopt  |  I'm Considering Writing    ---    (Procrastination) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2169375
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Assassin Toni - outline

This outline is not a completely accurate depiction of the work I am writing. IT IS A DRAFT so it is pretty close.

oni reveals she is an assassin who isn’t retired (better than the winter soldier) called Medusa because her victims were always found turned to stone with a Medusa emblem on their chest where their heart should be

after the avengers get kidnapped and hydra takes off Toni's suit and try and torture her they drug Bucky who’s basically growling at that point (Toni is his and he loves her and wants to marry her and no one is allowed or hurt her or else) and she’s just pissed and like fuck y’all and brutally murders them with her (medusa’s) signature weapons 

all the avengers come into the room to find her sitting on a chair looking bored surrounded by the victims of Medusa and Bucky is super worried that she was almost killed and then goes protective winter soldier mode when a bunch of hydra agents kick down the door and Toni is like “aww so sweet” when he snaps the agents' necks 

\--------- semi time skip????---------

Toni gets separated from the avengers and they meet Medusa (Toni in a thin armored suit with a pretty mask in shades of like Idk greens, blacks, silvers, and blues) who is like really pretty and is throwing knives and shit while absolutely slaughtering hydra faster than everyone else(even Barnes and Natasha) and turning them to stone

the avengers turn to see pierce with a blade to Toni's neck and is like “drop your weapons (blah blah blah villain speech)” slits her throat and Bucky basically freaks (give internal freakout?)

then Toni just gets up and stabs pierce in the neck while making dead eye contact (they watch him turn to stone) they see Medusa’s armor underneath and she hisses and says something along the “hydra is immortal in myths and Hercules seared the necks the other solution is medusa turns them to stone.” (maybe? That sounds kinda fake)

She turns to them and says the building will blow and they need to leave 

\--------- another semi time skip????--------

she explains she was trained at the Italian version of the red room cuz Maria was pissed Howard wouldn’t pay ransom when Toni was kidnapped and Toni became Medusa after training (she developed the drug that turns people to stone it doesn’t actually it petrifies them and turns their features grey)

ends with Bucky proposing after an internal monologue about how badass Toni is

THIS IS NOW A WORK IN PROGRESS AND IS MARKED AS: Toni Stark is Many Things


End file.
